


Hungry Like the Wolf

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, References to Duran Duran, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: Dorian getting ready for a date with Cullen to the tune of an 80s pop hit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

After months of relentless flirtations, Cullen finally surprised Dorian by offering to take him out to dinner.  It had been so long before they finally reached this point - much longer than Dorian was accustomed to - but he was certain that everything would be well worth the wait.

Of course, Dorian intended to look his best for this date, so he began preparations fairly early in the evening, leaving plenty of time until was to pick him up.

Once he was finished with a long, thorough shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to his bedroom.  Before he could focus on his appearance, Dorian needed some background music while he dressed.  He picked up his phone and set his playlist to shuffle.  As the music started, Dorian grinned widely at random choice of song.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a afire_

The song was too perfect. It was as if Dorian's phone had read his mind.  He turned up the volume, humming along as he rummaged through his closet.

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind_

For the longest time, Dorian suspected that the interest was mutual.  However, Cullen never clearly indicated one way or the other, aside from his bashful smiles and rosy cheeks.  Thank the Maker he finally made a move.  Dorian couldn't be more eager for this date to begin.

Swaying his hips in time with the music, Dorian tossed various clothing items into his bed.  He went back and forth from his clothes to the mirror, holding up different combinations as he tried to make his decision.  The winning ensemble was a light gray button-down with a slate-colored tie and a snug black suit vest with black slacks.  He admired himself in the mirror, taking a moment to consider the fit of his clothing.  The vest hugged his waist perfectly, while the pants excellently showed off his backside without appearing too tight.  All it needed was one adjustment:  He rolled his sleeves up to the elbows, exposing his forearms, and the outfit was absolutely perfect.

 _In touch with the ground_  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Dorian had quite an appetite this evening, and not just for the dinner he was about to share with Cullen.  Thanks to this music, he was starting to feel somewhat predatory, himself.  Going along with the mood, he playfully snapped his teeth at his own reflection. If he were to be completely honest, Dorian would readily agree that he looked perfectly handsome, and he wasn't even finished yet.

 _Stalk through the forest, too close to hide_  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side   
  
Soon, Dorian would have what he'd been craving for so long. If things went well – which, for Dorian, they usually did – he would have Cullen in his bed before the night was finished.

 _High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
  
_Dorian's mind began to wander at the thought of what might happen after dinner, and that last verse certainly wasn't helping. Hours from now, he expected he would undo all this work he was putting into his appearance. Clothes carelessly tossed aside, skin pressed against skin as they move together in the dark, sweating and panting...  
  
With a deep sigh, Dorian forcefully pulled his mind out of the gutter and continued getting ready. He didn't want to be unprepared when Cullen knocked. Grabbing his phone, he carried the music with him as he returned to the bathroom to work on styling his hair. Dorian rubbed his hands together with pomade and began construction on what he expected would be an immaculate fauxhawk.  
  
 _In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
  
_The song continued to play, ending well before Dorian completed his look. At this point, he was too focused on himself to pay much attention to whatever came on next. He spent several minutes getting his hair just right and even took a moment to make sure his moustache was straight and even. Finally satisfied with his hair, Dorian moved on to his makeup.  
  
Yes, he was a man, but he wasn't so insecure with himself that he refused to enhance his natural appearance with a bit of foundation and eyeliner. Nothing too gaudy or overly noticeable, of course. Just enough to make his silver eyes really pop.  
  
As he finished up, Dorian heard a distant knock at his front door. He paused for a moment to look in the mirror one last time, making sure everything was perfect, then hurried past his bedroom and through the living room to answer the door.  
  
Dorian put on his usual confident grin, but once he finally laid eyes on Cullen, his usual facade faded to a genuine, heartfelt smile. The man looked positively stunning. Cullen chose a deep burgundy color for his shirt, which showed slight strain around his shoulders and chest. Dorian tried not to stare too hard where the fabric pulled over Cullen's biceps. His blonde curls had been combed back, yet still managed to keep their usual unruly charm. Dorian also took note that Cullen even shaved for the occasion. He was almost tempted to reach out and feel the smoothness of the other man's jaw while it lasted, but resisted for now.  
  
The two men were silent for a moment, gaping at one another before Cullen finally spoke up with a simple, “Hi.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as his characteristic blush appeared on his cheeks and ears. “You look... really nice.”  
  
Were it anyone else, Dorian might be concerned by such a simple compliment, but he was well aware of how terrible Cullen was at flirting. “And you,” he replied with a smirk, purposely pressing closer as he slipped past the doorway, “are absolutely breathtaking.”  
  
The remark produced the exact reaction Dorian was looking for. The pink tint to Cullen's face spread down his neck as his eyes shifted off to the side. He cleared his throat, trying not to appear so flustered, but he still failed spectacularly. “We, ah... We should probably get going.”  
  
It was extremely tempting to just skip dinner and tear off their clothes right then and there, but Dorian already had his fill of one-night stands in the past. This relationship with Cullen had the potential to be something more, so Dorian was determined to be patient and enjoy the evening with his date. He locked the door behind him and walked with Cullen down the hall.  
  
But still, he continued to softly hum along with a tune that would most likely be stuck in his head for the entire rest of the evening: __  
  
Burning the ground, I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhh goodness I hope this isn't horrible. I've never really done a music-themed fic before so hnnnggggg. The hardest part, really, was deciding on a song! I love 70s/80s music, so there were SO many options to choose from. I almost cheated and picked a Queen song, but technically that's rock, BUT ANYWAY. Here we go. Hope it's okay! :,)


End file.
